Weekend
by kelcher
Summary: Danny and Cherish are at a cabin for a weekend, how will this turn out?


**Danny groin a little while being in the back of the car. He led her chin under the palm of his hand looking out the window. He couldn't believe that Mr. Goldo tricked him again. He crossed his arms mumbling something. The Taxi Cab drove what seem like forever. This happen before to him. He had a flashback of that event.**

**"Danny Boy I'm going on a business trip and this time you don't have to come but I got you a cabin not far from here" Mr. Goldo said blowing out the puff of smoke.**

**"You did this to me the last time" he started to make a point with a slight harsh voice.**

**"Yes, but I was with you that time, but this time I won't be" Mr. Goldo said not minded the harsh tone in Danny's voice.**

**"But I"**

**"No buts Danny Boy my Brother's cabin surely will make you a man then a boy Danny Boy.**

**They walked down the stairs where his bags were already ready. Mr. Goldo closed the Taxi door on Danny watching it zooming away. A Smile was on his face. He wants Danny to grow up a little more. Comes back to the present. Danny grew a bit bored sitting in the Taxi not moving. **

**After an hour it arrived at the cabin. Danny got out as the driver took his stuff and placed it on the ground. The woods we're peaceful, the lake was blue and clear. The cabin looked like it can fit a family of four. He enters the cabin it had a homey touch. Danny saw a room that had a suitcase on the bed. **

**Maybe it's someone that Mr. Goldo knows. He shrugs it off going to the room next to the occupied one. He heard footsteps in the hallway and closed the door. Seeing that he wants to know who else is here he made his way to the closed door. He chuckled maybe it was Mr. Goldo and this was a trick.**

**"I knew it's you old man" he pointed hoping to catch him in the act.**

**He gotten a better look. His face went beat red it wasn't Mr. Goldo but Cherish who was seen shirtless.**

**"Oh god I'm so sorry Cherish" he slammed to door.**

**He leans against the wall. His face still red. He never saw her body like that before. Now he knows that Cherish will yell at him. The door open. Cherish in a different shirt looked at Danny.**

**"I didn't know you'll be here Danny" she said.**

**"I um well" rubs the back of is neck "I didn't mean to see you like that" he said hoping she won't get made.**

**Cherish punched him in the arm turning her back at him. She wasn't mad like she'll kill him. Just mad that he didn't knock. Danny sensed the air was calm, he places his hand on her shoulder. She let out a smile as her hand was on his.**

**"Cherish how did you end up here? Don't tell me your book partner set you up as well?" he asked wondering why she was here.**

**"Nicole told me that I should be a little more independent" her hands were behind her back "She gotten a call from an old friend saying that this cabin will make me more of a women" she said with a shrug.**

**Danny now knows that this won't be easier then he though it was. He was alone with his girlfriend. Sure they don't talk so much seeing the battle is keeping them from interacting. But knowing that she'll be here for the weekend. This can give him a chance to be with Cherish. Thankfully they had their own beds.**

**"Hey Cherish seeing we're going to be alone for the weekend want to head to the lake?" he asked her.**

**"Sure Danny" she said with a half smile.**

**She went ahead. Danny headed back to his room his mind racing filled with thoughts. It's a first time he was alone with a girl without the book partner. They're dating it shouldn't be this hard. He took a deep breath as two fishing poles were leaning by the back door. He grabs them making his way down to the lake. **

**Cherish was already sitting at the edge of the boat docks. Danny looked at her more. He blushed lightly. A weekend with her how can he handle this. He approaches her holding out a fishing pole in front of her.**

**"Like to fish?" he asked.**

**"Sure sounds like fun" she told.**

**They got their fishing poles ready and threw the line into the lake. They were quiet. Danny scooted closer to her. She looks peaceful. He tries to think of some words. They been together for a quit some time and he should pass the awkward stage.**

**"So how many spells did you learn Cherish?" he asked breaking the ice**

**"Five all together Danny" she told him.**

**Danny's rod was being tugged hard. Danny tried to reel it in. Trying not the brake the line he went slow and jerking it a little more. Cherish watched him. He reeled in a bass. He grins happily.**

**"Check this out Cherish" he said holding the fish up like a prize.**

**She rolls her eyes a little as her rod was being tugged. She almost lost her grip, but Danny went behind her sealing her hands with his helping her with the fish. After a short while it got away. The line snaps causing them to go backwards. She looked at the pole.**

**"That must have been a huge fish" she told him.**

**"I'll say" looked at his bass "Hey we got dinner tonight" he said with a smile.**

**"Well I think there is food in the cabin, but ok Danny" she got up taking her shirt off showing a swim top "I'll be in the lake then want to come?" she asked.**

**His eyes try to look at her face but they're going a little more down he restrain himself.**

**"Well maybe later I'm going to see if the old man packed some Fish Doughnuts" he said.**

**She lightly shrugs diving into the lake. The water was fresh and cool. Cherish didn't swim to far away from the docks. After awhile she pulled herself up on the docks. She squeezes her hair to get the water out. She headed back to see Danny having a little hard time with the fish.**

**"Uh Cherish I might need help with this" he said.**

**Cherish roll her eyes a bit and sighs "Danny let me get dry off first" she told him.**

**She left his sight. Danny had a little thought of seeing her shirtless. His face grew red again. Why was his mind acting like this he shouldn't be thinking about it. Cherish came down. She tied her hair back and started helping him. **

**Danny follows her instructions. Like him helping her with the fishing she was helping him with the cooking. After they slaved away in the kitchen they started eating. The air was slightly tense. Danny wanted to brake the ice but doesn't know what to say.**

**"Danny since we're alone here we should play a game" she suggested.**

**"Sounds great but what kind of game?" he asked.**

**"I'm not sure because I don't know this cabin's owner" she sighs a little.**

**"Um I think Mr. Goldo said it belongs to his brother who is out of town for this weekend" Danny said trying to think what his book partner said**

**"I see" notices the TV "Hey maybe something good is on you can never get tired of human shows" she said to him.**

**"Let's save it for later it's still light out" he pointed.**

**"You're right" started to think of something else "I know a nature walk" she snap her fingers.**

**"I like that idea Cherish" he said happily.**

**Cherish placed the dishes away while Danny was getting ready for the hike. Cherish let out a faint chuckled and a smile. She got ready as well. They left the cabin and started walking the trail. The forest was calm and quite. The different plants and animals surrounded them.**

**"Isn't nature beautiful?" she asked.**

**"Like you…er I mean yes it is" he said trying not to make a cheesy word to her.**

**Cherish looked at the different birds while Danny came across a very nice looking flower. The petals were soft warm colors. The smell of sweet honey and pollen was around it. Danny thought this might be a good flower for Cherish. He picked it up and notices more of them. He walked back holding the flower behind his back.**

**"Cherish I got you this" held the flower up "It looks like you" he said.**

**Cherish looked at the flower. Funny this happen before when they meet again in the Human World. She softly smiles as he placed it in her hair. He held her hand gaining a little more confidence into this whole being alone with the girl he meet when they were kids.**

**"Let's head back" he told her.**

**Cherish and Danny headed back as she notice a game under the TV. She walked over looking at the box. It said Twister and it had a video that spins for you.**

**"Hey Danny want to play this?" she asked handed him the box.**

**"Um…" he looked at the pictures of the human's bodies to close "Sure it won't harm us" he said with a nervous chuckled.**

**Cherish pop the CD in the DVD player as Danny set the mat on the ground. His heart was racing a little faster. The thought of her body pressed so close to his made it more beat. Cherish pressed two players on the screen. The spinner was spinning as the arrow pointed to left hand on blue. **

**Cherish gotten on her knees placing her hand on the blue. The spinner spins again. It said right hand on green. Danny placed his hand on the green spot. After sometime of playing Cherish's body was pressed to close to his. This was very awkward for the both of them. Danny lost his balanced as Cherish sat on top of him. He looked at her blushing red. Cherish looks away getting up.**

**"Well that was fun" she said.**

**Danny gotten up as well placing the game away "Ya it was I haven't played a game like that before" he said.**

**Cherish sat down on the couch turning on the TV. Danny sat next to her putting his arm around her. Cherish scooted closer to him. He held her close. He gave in a little kissing her softly as Cherish kissed him back. **

**The kissed lasted for awhile until she breaks it. Danny placed his hand on her cheek feeling the warmth of the blush. Cherish rested her head on his lap. Danny gulp a little but ran his fingers through her long yellow hair. He yawned a bit getting tired himself. **

**He turns off the TV carrying Cherish in his arms. A faint sound was heard. Thunder was in the distanced. He knew Cherish was scared of the thunder, but mostly it's the lightening that scares her. He placed her on the bed she had. **

**He crawled into the bed besides her holding her close. He didn't care about the body contact the game Twister was bad enough, but seeing her fear is coming he wants to make her feel safe. Cherish felt the arms around her. She softly breathed in and out as Danny soon follows. Maybe this won't be a bad weekend to them.**


End file.
